Wiping the nozzle face of a printhead is an effective way of removing paper dust, ink floods, dried ink or other contaminants. The ordinary worker will appreciate that countless different wiper configurations possible, the department or you will be unsuitable from the particular printer. The functional effectiveness of wiper (in terms of cleaning the printhead) must be weighed against the production costs, the intended operational life, the size and weight constraints and other considerations.